<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Year after year by ChelseaMo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457290">Year after year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo'>ChelseaMo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watchmen (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Crossover, M/M, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>法老王/夜枭，涉及包含曼哈顿在内的非典型意义3p，罗夏/康提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pharaoh/Nite Owl Ⅱ, Rorschach/John Constantine, 法老王/夜枭二代</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Year after year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manhattan站在1966年的分岔路口上，Jenny正在打包自己的行李。在几个小时后的第五大街，他会亲吻Laurie的唇，然后享受在结束时的那个细小的吻，像一个标记。他看到1985年的10月，35岁的Laurie摔门而去，他在还未了解她的时候就已经知道了他们的终结。他看着模糊不清的时间，这就是爱情吗？Manhattan疑惑着。曾经他懂得，在那场事故之前，他知晓爱情是一杯冰凉冒泡的啤酒，捧在一个女人的手心里，让他的指尖也为之一颤。他知晓爱情是一个坏了的怀表，只要拧上发条就能重新被戴在另一个人的手腕上，又被遗忘在实验室里。现在？现在他不懂了。Manhattan凝视着静止在半空中的银色耳环，那是他在1953年时为Jenny买下，在那之后他们做爱，Jenny身上情爱造就的汗味还残留在空气里一点点冷却。爱情曾经像火焰，现在他凝视着。门板撞上门框发出一声巨响，被保养精良的饰品应声下落，在落地之前，Manhattan就消失了。</p><p>       “Andrian.”Manhattan站在Pharaoh的床前，彼时他还没依靠他那身行头发家致富，但他的卧室依然宽敞，Andrian对于自己的品味有一定的要求，他要金色镶边的简约，还有一张足够两个人睡的大床。有时，甚至是三个人。<br/>       “Doctor Manhattan.”Andrian的声音听不出什么情绪，他的衣服脱到了一半，只留下腰带，敞开的底裤和头顶金子做的圆环，他的阴茎埋在了Owl的屁股里，他只需要动一动，就能完美这场性事，“我不记得我有公开过我的秘密身份。”<br/>        “马上你就会告诉我了，连同Nite Owl的一起。”他说着，语气平淡。他低头看向趴在Pharaoh身下的Owl，跟他的上位者相比他脱的比较彻底，只剩下一个面罩还松松垮垮地戴着，全然起不到什么隐瞒身份的作用。他的脸红到了脖子，在被提到名字的间隙里又向下蔓延了几分爬上他压在白色床单上的胸膛。Andrian眨了眨眼，他的手指撵过Daniel的脊背安抚着让他放松，这是他们第一次做爱，就在正式会面的一个多小时后。Daniel未被开发过的后穴紧紧咬着他的性器，那些高热的肠肉撵过柱身让他的太阳穴突突直跳着，Andrian做了个深呼吸。<br/>        “Andrian.”他说，“这是Dan,Daniel.”<br/>        Manhattan垂眸，他打量着男人们交合的姿态以及脸上的表情。健壮有力的肉体不像女人那样柔软也不如她们那般充满着诱人的曲线。Manhattan曾经在杂志上看过那些封面女郎，也看过被摆在封面上的男人，刻意隆起肌肉，扭动腰肢，但都不像这样——Owl呈跪趴状躺在柔软的床垫上，Pharaoh跪在他后面，他的双手把控在Owl的腰侧，掌心贴近不算明显的胯骨。Manhattan知道那床垫柔软，因为过几秒钟他的膝盖就会压在上面，他的手指会撵过Daniel的唇，那也和女人的不同，或是与Jenny的不同。那更为单薄，却是同样的柔软。他撵过去，从唇角到唇尖，又弯曲指节向内压进触碰Daniel白色的齿尖。他感受着那排漂亮的弧度，细数紧贴在一起的硬骨接着碰上了他柔软的舌肉。蓝色的电线在Daniel的唇边闪烁着链接在他的皮肤和粉舌上，转瞬即逝又跟随着人体表面电子的爆发链接上去。蓝光在那双被水气覆盖过去的瞳孔上映射着，那吓到了他。Daniel一动也不敢动，细小的刺痛感在他的舌边蔓延开来又顺着他的脊椎打下去发出噼里啪啦的闷响传上尾椎的软骨，他的呼吸悄然停滞了，Andrian感觉喉咙发紧，他抬眸看着蓝色的巨人，同时坏心地向前将最后一寸茎身全然埋进Daniel狭窄的甬道里。Daniel被突如其来的动作刺激得发出了一声闷哼，同时上下齿贝收拢了，将蓝色的皮肤咬的陷下去了一块。Manhattan将手指抽回来看向Pharaoh。这就是爱吗？Manhattan不懂。</p><p>       “我该走了”他说，“我要去拜访一下Rorschach.”<br/>        他依次道别，在能得到回应前，就消失了。<br/>       Rorschach？Daniel有些茫然地重复着，他抬起头看向Andrian，在他的眼睛里看到了鲜少出现的同样的疑惑。他们停顿了一下，紧接着同时发出了一阵轻笑。Andrian低头吻他，问他那尝起来像什么？<br/>        “像电池。”Daniel痴笑着。<br/>        这件事很快就被他们抛到了脑后，Andrian将他压在床上挺动着自己的腰肢，Daniel将脸埋进了皱巴巴的被单来抑制那些夹杂着痛呼的呻吟，他羞耻的很，红晕一寸寸向下在他汗津津的背部荡漾开来又在Andrian手掌落下的地方变得更重。发青，发紫，又被整个拿捏起来，变成挺动的助力打上了深深浅浅的指印。Andrian在事后会亲吻那些印子，用吻痕一个一个像是在确认一样覆盖过去，Daniel用手推他的脑袋，被他捉住了，吻上指尖又变成一个落在唇上的深吻。Andrian操他，在最开始时像操一个酒醉后街边随便找到的五十美元一晚的男妓，然后在情色的水声响起时像拥抱他的情人。Daniel的窄穴与他的肉棒完美契合，又或者说是在最开始时被他硬生生操开来，像塑造一快从未被动刀过的大理石一样将那开拓鞭笞成属于他的形状。他吻他刚刚含过电池的双唇，酒精在他们的唇齿间发酵着变为舌肉的纠缠和齿贝磕碰的轻响。Pharaoh又向下吻上他结实的胸肌，在那放松的时刻用力撵下去带动着深色的乳晕一并陷进那些酥软的胸肉里。到最后当他们躺在一起喘息的时候，他们的胯部重重地撞在了一起，肢体摇晃扶持着，汗水从Andrian的鼻尖滑下，滴落在Daniel的背上，他射在他的身体里，而Daniel，他彻底毁了那张价格过高的床垫。<br/>       那是1966年。第二天Daniel和Rorschach夜巡的时候，还问了他有没有被Manhattan拜访，Rorschach说没有，那是Daniel第一次抓到他在撒谎。<br/>       他们后来也约了几次，摸索着彼此的身体，不谈情，不谈爱，不谈公事。<br/>       后来在1977年，《基恩法案》通过那晚Daniel和Pharoah在他新买下的办公室里缠绵时Andrian告诉他，那是个英国男人。<br/>     “什么？”Daniel的脑子沉浸在性爱里，他躺在Andrian的办公桌上，将来这里会放上一台电脑，一叠每个都代表着上万美元交易的文件，一些办公用品，还有守望者们等比缩小后制成的玩具兵人。而现在只有Daniel湿透了的肩膀和半截腰肢。他的肩胛黏在坚硬的桌面上随着律动磨蹭着拉扯出几道看不清样子的水痕，他的右手向后反握在桌边，指甲陷进了木板下方打磨平整的底部又弯曲划过切割出几道痕迹。他的左手扶在Andrian的肩膀上。Pharaoh是个温柔地情人，他用手指沾上足够甚至是过量的润滑剂细细涂抹在Daniel的后穴，指腹绕着括约肌上紧绞在一起的皱褶打转让冰凉的黏液渗进每一寸细小的凹陷里，他的指尖那样灵活，拿捏有度总是恰到好处的用力向内推进施力挤压着闭拢的穴口将那推开一条窄缝便向后撤出，不紧不慢地扩张着用指侧的老茧去挑逗那些敏感的边缘直到最外圈的嫩肉承受不住那诱惑主动蠕动着去包裹他修剪平整的指甲，再向内拉扯试图吞得更进。<br/>        Daniel在灯光下看过那只手，骨节分明漂亮的吓人，那突出的指节碾过他敏感的腺体从内侧刺激着前列腺让他的阴茎颤抖着，Andrian用另一只手包裹上他的性器，拇指向内拱进碾压过冠状沟敏感的隆起又顶进下方的凹陷里，整个拢住了用力向上，逼出Daniel的一声呻吟。<br/>       “Rorschach的对象”Andrian将手指加到了第二根，“是个金色头发的英国男人。”<br/>        Daniel笑他，用手肘撑起自己凑近Andrian漂亮的蓝眼睛。<br/>       “真的吗？你要在这个时候提起这个？”<br/>        Pharaoh将手指抽出来，带着湿漉的部分握着Owl的大腿将那再度分敞开来直到拉扯着韧带让腿根变得平坦而紧绷，Daniel分神伸下去一只手握上他的阴茎，将龟头对准了自己的穴口，在进入的间隙他听到Andrian带着笑音的陈述<br/>        “只是看你一直好奇。”<br/>        英国男人，Rorschach，拉倒吧。Daniel是不信的，他认定了这只是Andrian为了分散他的注意力而编造出来的玩笑话。因为无论他们做过几次，进入总是艰难的。不是因为润滑剂或者技巧的原因，进入不需要任何技巧，那只关乎于尺寸。Daniel记得他唯一一次为Andrian做过的口交。他忘了是什么时候了，他只记得当他真正近距离的看着那个大家伙的时候他还是发了会愣。这就直接导致了当Andrian出声的时候他的脸红了个彻底，而上帝作证他不是个擅长脸红的人。Daniel张开嘴试图用他青涩的技艺去取悦Pharaoh，他不知道在古埃及的时候会不会也有人去这么做，Daniel只知道那在古罗马是时常发生的。但显而易见，他们永远不会找像他这样技术烂透了的人来做。他的唇瓣撵过Andrian圆滑的龟头，在伞状的表面停滞不前，他吻过马眼，试探性地伸出舌头舔过那里吐露出的前液，腥咸，却并不讨厌。他用舌苔粗糙的那面托着沉重的顶端再小心翼翼地将那含进嘴里，又一寸寸向内吞得更近。男性荷尔蒙的味道卡扣在了他的鼻腔里，又变成上颚内侧柔软的黏膜上轻微的震荡紧紧贴在柱身隆起的表面，撵拭过那些鼓胀再顺从地向内直到冠状沟压在他的舌根上。生理性的干呕感令他想吐，喉管被强制撑开的痛苦所造就的泪水漫上了他的眼眶让水雾边缘的部分泛起如同情潮一般的红色。有那么几秒他想把那吐出来，但他是夜枭，他理应勇往直前。<br/>        Andrian的掌心托在他变了形的脖颈上隔着节节软骨构建而成的甬道感受内里属于他自己的形状。他的小腹有规律的收缩着，Pharaoh的自制力强得吓人，他的指尖搭在Daniel的脸侧又陷进他漂亮的棕发里轻轻骚弄着他的头皮，只在Daniel的齿尖不小心磕碰在他的茎身上时微微收紧拽着那一小块头皮。他用另一只手托着Owl的下巴，胯部小幅度摆动着在他的嘴里抚慰着自己，Daniel的双手搭在他明显的胯骨上又滑上他紧实的大腿。他的喘息从沉闷染上了点哭腔，窒息带来的快意让那单调的窄管像肠肉一样蠕动吸附在性器表面，内里分道口的软骨像一条小巧笨拙的粉舌不断舔舐在他的马眼拼命将那些透明的粘稠液体拍打远离气管。<br/>        Andrian的下颚绷紧了，他面颊上的肌肉缓慢地蠕动着又被薄汗覆盖过去，等他终于决定释放的时候，他将阴茎抽出来，白色的精液顶着Daniel的舌肉落在了他的嘴里，还有一部分被射在了他红肿的唇瓣上又因为咳嗽时猛然的弯腰，最后几点落在了他的发梢。从那以后Daniel拒绝再舔Andrian的阴茎，哪怕是让脸靠进都不行。Andrian对此毫无异议，只是过后很长时间他都喜欢用后入式，他的掌心永远放在Daniel的下腹，在每一次重顶时摁压向下，像是想要感受到什么似的。<br/>       “天哪…Andrian……”<br/>        Daniel仰头呻吟着，那切切实实的粗大一寸寸侵占着他的内里将他的肠穴撑开来，再一点点填满进去推挤着层层叠叠的肠肉将那拉扯平整向内操进去，又在那颤巍巍缩回时充斥进那些真空的缝隙。Andrian托着他的屁股让他的下半身全然悬空起来，他的手指陷进Daniel的臀肉里，那在之后退休的岁月里变得愈发饱满令人爱不释手。Pharaoh趁着那还没完全松懈下去时用十指全然抓握过去分开来带动着后穴打开的更大。失去了遮蔽的地方裸露进了微凉的空气里，在润滑剂作弄过后泛着令人羞耻的水色，环状肌肉紧紧咬在他的茎身将那一块挤压下榻让未被束缚的部分显得更大，就像少女大腿上的丝袜边缘一样。他操进去，被撑平了的部分也被连带着一起拉扯进他温热的甬道里，又抽搐着缩回来再在Pharaoh退出时被带着隆起来一点，Andrian看着那处，Daniel察觉到他的视线伸手去挡，又被他捉住了，带到嘴边吻过去又借力猛然顶进。   <br/>        Daniel只见过一次Andrian粗暴的样子，那是在暮光女王之后。彼时他们大吵了一架，在Rorschach离开，他从那间放着木马和一个裸体男人的性虐房间出来的第二天，Andrian出现在了他的家里。他穿着他那身制服来的，但等到Daniel从他的阿基上下来时，他已经在摘他手上的护腕了。<br/>        那场性事残忍粗鲁，按照第三者的角度来看算作是强奸也不为过。Pharaoh将Owl顶在了阿基巨大的防弹玻璃窗上，又把他整个提起来重重砸在了工作台上，台灯和飞镖散落了一地噼里啪啦的响声在地窖里回荡着，Pharaoh撕开了他的制服，布料拉扯崩断的声音响亮刺耳，充满弹性的部分勒过皮肉在上面留下几道红色的长痕。没有润滑，没有扩张，这场全凭情绪进行的开拓最后由温热的鲜血作为调和。Pharaoh单凭着小臂的力气将他抱起顶在墙上，他的双手握在Owl的大腿下方将那提起，他的身体紧紧贴在Owl的后背上，披风被全部拢到了一边绕过他的臂膀垂下去，血水被肠液稀释了滴滴答答落在地面又混杂进了白浊。Daniel的韧性不算好，但他根本无暇顾及韧带撕扯开的刺痛，Pharaoh粗鲁地动作着全然不顾对方是否能在这场单方面的交合中获取那么一星半点的快意，Owl像只断了翅膀的雏鸟一样。他的手套抵在墙面上又向后抱上Pharaoh的后脑将他一丝不苟的金色秀发弄得凌乱，却又没有多余的力气造成任何更接近于实质的伤害。他尖叫着，在哭喘的间隙咒骂个不停又被又一声尖锐的喘息逼停了，他的唇瓣颤抖汗水渗进了紧身衣与皮肤相贴地间隙让一切都变得闷热，他的甬道绞着Andrian的阴茎，就像曾经做过千万次的那样吞吐着又在被刺激到伤口时畏缩着退后，又舍不得那根粗大一样再缠上去引导着那根器物挤榨进汁水横流的内里。Pharaoh调整着姿势，让龟头每一次都能精准撵过敏感的腺体和伤口又狠厉地操进内里，他以上位者的姿态给予着疼痛和快意，不多不少刚好能够引起对方不算痛苦的战栗。在Daniel求饶时，Pharaoh亲吻他埋藏在面罩里的耳尖又狠狠地咬上去，他咬过他的皮肤，在那些任何裸露在制服破碎边缘的肉色上烙下痕迹。血丝被汗水冲淡了，顺着肌肉隆起的轮廓淌下去又在Pharaoh将他翻过时被压在了墙壁上。Pharaoh咬着他的脖子操他，他衔着Owl致命的部分以一种超出人类极限的方式折磨着他烂熟的软穴，他的囊袋将Daniel的臀部拍打至红肿又被溅上淡红色的液体，粉色的泡沫堆积在糜烂的交合处又渗进蜷曲的耻毛里，将那压平在了茎身在下一次的挺进中被连着一起顶进。那是一场无声的性事。只有尖叫，哭喘，变了调的呻吟和咒骂。Pharaoh从头到尾只字未提，就像他来这里只是为了发泄，只是为了操他一样。而他甚至不允许Daniel将他的阴茎从那条紧到不成样子的底裤中释放出来。<br/>        第二天 Daniel是在自己的床上醒来的。赤身裸体，身上的伤口被精心处理过。适当的药被放在了床头柜上，精确到了天。他将那一切都扫到了地上去，又捡起来，扔进了抽屉里再狠狠地关上。那是他们在1985年11月之前最后一次做爱。<br/>        1985年10月12日，一个喜剧演员死在了纽约。<br/>        葬礼上Daniel和Andrian对视了几秒，他率先偏离了视线看向那个被国旗覆盖着的棺材，Doctor Manhattan站在他旁边。他用他那双淡色的眼睛看着Pharaoh和Owl，在他残存的人性中他感受到了某种与他和Laurie之间截然不同的东西。纵使他们之间冷淡，但Manhattan知道，在十几分钟后走出墓园时，他们会在靠在一起的两名男性前双手交握在一起，Daniel会对 Andrian说些什么，他听不到，但最后，他们会钻进同一辆黑色的轿车里。<br/>        与其说是情事，那更像是缅怀，和一个抱歉。他们回到了Daniel的家里，没人能够撑到床上，他们在沙发前就浑身赤裸紧紧贴在一起。Andrian将Daniel的眼镜摘了下来吻过他的眼睛，再顺着鼻梁亲吻下来略过他的唇，他撑在Daniel上方，金色的碎发垂落下去搭在他的额角上，然后他吻他。手指顺着有些发福的小腹抚摸过去再握上他的大腿，Daniel畏缩了一下，紧接着他啃吻上Andrian的唇尖在纹理细密的部分细细舔吻过去分散自己的注意，他的双手捧着Andrian的脸，当Andrian进入他时，他仰头发出一声叹息。<br/>       那是一场冬日暖炉旁的性爱，四肢纠缠，汗水融汇在一起被身躯紧紧压进棕色的沙发皮套里，在某几个时刻，Daniel昏昏沉沉的视线落在Pharaoh仍旧保持完美的体型上，肌肤转瞬即逝，被顶在腺体上的滚烫融化了，变成淫水从交合处被带出来。<br/>       Andrian从未这样耐心地操他，就连他们第一次时都不是这样，那时他们都还年轻，借着酒精和会议被打断的微努压抑着酸痛，而现在就连那酸楚也一并沦落为了某种异样的快意，敲击在他的尾骨上，再上到小臂，跟随着Andrian的掌心滑过渗进他泛白的指缝里。Daniel的脚趾拉扯着沙发表面，在高潮时猛地踩空过去让整个身子向下一滑又被Andrian整个捞进了怀里，他还没到顶，阴茎在盛满了肠液的甬道里开拓着龟头推碾熟软的媚肉单纯地只是往深处凿进去将许久未被进入的地方重新一点点打开来变成能够容纳他的存在。他匍匐在Daniel的背上，鼻梁顶在他发烫的耳后，两种颜色的头发湿漉漉地纠缠在一起。高潮时，他抿紧的唇瓣间吐露出一声抱歉。Daniel的舌头被操直了说不出话来，只顾着喘息，但在情爱尾声欲望缓慢退散的间隙，他迷迷糊糊的觉得那并不是因为笑匠。<br/>       不是为了过去，和这空缺的十几二十年，而是为了现在，和将来在某个连Doctor Manhattan都无法看清的时间段上将要发生的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>